


A Midtrainride's Dream

by botgal



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flush Crush, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Crush, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Confusion, Xefros experiences the pale equivalent of a wet dream, and then a flushed version, he is very mortified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Xefros experiences some dreams.They involve Joey.He isn't sure how to feel about this.





	A Midtrainride's Dream

Sweat dripped down Xefros's brow in great rivulets as he removed his helmet, the cool night breeze wafting past providing much needed relief from the trapped heat around him. He gave his sweat soaked hair a shake as he broke into a grin as breathless as it was proud.

He had done it. He had won the league championship. Him. With his masterful skills as a Pusher and his grand determination to bring victory to the name of his team, he had succeeded. The exhilaration was massive. His blood pusher inflated like a balloon in a Purple Blood's circus tent.

“ _XEFROS! XEFROS! XEFROS!_ ” The crowd was going wild. Screaming his name in a chant over and over that crashed against his audial clots and resonated throughout the stadium. His teammates from their various blood groups laughed and slapped him on the back. Lead Pusher of their team, they all had faith in him, always knew he was going to be great. Pride swelled through him and he grinned and laughed.

Some Trolls from the audience ran across the field. The quadrants of the victorious players running out to congratulate their mates on succeeding. From the gentle concern of a diamond to the warm embraces of hearts, to even the begrudging respect of a kismesis.

“ _Xefros! Xefros!_ ”

A voice reached him, louder than all the rest. Even more than the thunderous applause of the crowd out in the stands. He knew that voice. And it filled him with almost more happiness than this so massive victory he had brought about for himself. He turned, laughing with the exhilaration of the game and seeing someone come out to congratulate him.

“Xefros that was amazing!” Joey cried out as she completed her run across the turf, almost slamming into him with the great big hug she delivered to him. “I knew you could do it, I just knew it!” The moonlight played so differently across her alien skin than it did those of his peers, but the glisten in her oddly colored eyes still spoke of so much happiness welling up for him. “You played so hard out there, I'm so proud of you... But look at you!” She let go of him to pick up one of his arms and look it over. “You're completely banged up! You played too hard!”

“No, Joey, I didn't,” he smiled softer, putting his free hand over hers as he let his cuebat return to its place away from his hands. “I played as hard as I needed... for you.”

“Xefros,” she murmured, the pink glisten of the moon in her eyes as she murmured his name. “You didn't have to...”

“But I wanted to,” he replied. “Because I wanted to make you happy.”

“What? Oh Xefros, you didn't need to do all of that for me. You always wanted this, you worked so hard and for so long. This is all you. You've improved so much and I'm happy for you just for that.” She put her palms over his cheeks, uncaring even in the face of the roar of the crowd that had long since faded into background noise. He tilted his head down until their foreheads met. A low rumble sounded in his chest to display the sheer amount of happiness he felt in this moment.

“Joey... I'm so happy you're here to see me like this...”

“And I'm happy to _be_ here for you, Xefros,” she smiled. “Because I know you'd do the same for me.”

Xefros kept on purring gently, basking in the feel of her gentle fingers over his bruised and sweat streaked face. The sheer pleasure of her being there and praising him and making his heart swell.

She pulled her head away from his, and put herself up on her toes. Leaning closer and closer upwards, ever so slowly...

–

Xefros opened his eyes slowly, not entirely sure where he was for a moment. All he knew was that he felt warm and comfortable and nice. Briefly he wondered what the noise he heard reverberating around his audial clots was before he came to realize it was himself. Purring.

Oh. So that was a thing.

Wow, what a great dream that was. He didn't think he'd had this good of a sleep in a while. Though, it was odd. Different than he remembered... oh right, wasn't it usually Dammek who greeted him from the crowd? He was still sort of hazy and feeling too calm and good to be bothered to think on it much. He leaned into his own palm, feeling it brush over his cheek, comforted by the sound of his own purring. But then, he idly mused, who was it there that he had dreamed of that wasn't Dammek?

He considered briefly as he let his weary eyes travel, before they came to rest upon his traveling companion, lying on the train bench opposite his.

Oh right, Joey...

OH GOD,  _JOEY_ !

He started himself out of his reverie with the sheer force of his shock with himself.

_Oh my Mother Grub what **was** that?!_ He mentally shouted at himself. What was this utter debauchery that was going on in his own traitorous thinkpan?! All of that, so warm and tender and so so  _ so  _

_**PALE** _ . Joey was sleeping  _ right there _ across from him for god's sake!!! What sort of perverse madman was he?! Since when were his pale fantasies this vivid!? At least they had the decency to not show up whenever Dammek was in his hive. Even with one's actual moirail that would just be flat out  _ indecent _ to have those sorts of subconscious thoughts around them. But with this alien who didn't even really understand the quadrant? While she was  _ right there _ ?!?!

...Okay, okay. Take a deep breath, Xefros. It's not that bad. She was still asleep. It was  _ one dream _ . Probably brought about by whatever sick madness that your subconscious brought up along with being on a train where Purple Bloods were several cars away. Being near those guys when trying to sleep was rumored to be decidedly nasty on one's mind.

So, he would just... leave it at that. A dream. Nothing more and nothing less. No one had to know. No one would  _ ever _ know.

With a heavy sigh he turned himself over so he was facing away from Joey. Nestling into the bench to get as comfortable as possible.

Just forget it, Xefros. Forget the pale dreams...

–

The smell of freshly grass was inviting and comforting, just perfect for two Trolls to roll around in. Or at least, one Troll and one alien. And roll around they did. Happy, together, and just happy to be together. Not the slightest care in the world.

Joey got a hold of him and they started rolling about together, laughing without care as they tumbled willy nilly over soft blades of greenery and numerous wildflowers.

By the time they stopped, Joey was lying giggling on the grass, while Xefros hovered over her supported by his arms. Below, Joey smiled at him, smiling and pretty even in spite of her odd alien features contrasting what he knew of the Heiress's beauty standard, and Xefros's face filled with dark burgundy blood entering his face. Slowly, he lowered his face, as she raised hers slightly in turn. Drawing their lips closer and closer until-

Xefros awoke with the sensation of something smacking him in the face.

That something having been the floor. Which he fell onto when he rolled his way off the train bench and onto it.

Okay, that was well enough of that. The pale fantasies were one thing but he did not need anything red tinged happening in his subconscious on top of _that,_ _**thank you**_.

Still blushing burgundy up to the tips of his ears, Xefros stood up and went around to the next set of benches, resolutely putting some distance between himself and Joey.

Then proceeded to bury his face in his hands and groan despairingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, time to take out the garbage.  
> *slam dunks self into a dumpster*


End file.
